


play time?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Luke, Fluff, Kitten Kink, M/M, Riding, Smut, Sub Michael, Swearing, ball kink?, butt plug, its a kitty tail tho, kitty michael, michael kinda takes over tho, michael likes lukes balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael was feeling extra needy today, luke had been at work since this morning and hes taking a nap on the couch, but michael wanted to play. hes been alone all day and hasnt had his playtime yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play time?

**Author's Note:**

> warning: shitty title, summary, and everything else. but we need some sub michael and top luke in the ao3 world dontchathinkso? i do. enjoy

michael was feeling extra needy today, luke had been at work since this morning and hes taking a nap on the couch, but michael wanted to play. hes been alone all day and hasnt had his playtime yet.

hes only in lukes big sweater, smiling to himself when he pulls out his kitty ears and tail plug out from under the bed. he loves being a kitty. his favorite part was the tail, plugging it inside of him and stretching him out. it was a bonus, he can be pretty and ready for luke at the same time.

hes on his knees on the floor, slowly pushing it inside of him and squeezing his eyes shut at the stretch. but it gets better, it always does. 

its all the way in now and hes so proud of himself for putting it in without lukes help. 

michael is ready now, his tail in, his ears on his head and his black eyeliner perfected. now he just needs to wake luke up, hoping he doesnt get in trouble because he knows how luke is after a long day of work. but he knows playtime will help him too.

he walks first, soft steps into the living room and when he gets in front of the couch, he drops to his knees and crawls the rest of the way, sitting on his heels when hes right beside lukes head. he smiles because luke is so pretty when hes sleeping. he loves him so much.

"lukey," michael whispers, poking lukes cheek. nothing. so he does it again, "lukey, wake up, wanna play with you." 

luke stirs, hearing michaels voice faintly the second time and he almost pretends he didnt because hes exhausted, but if his baby boy wants him up, he'll get up. because he would do anything for him. 

he opens his eyes and smiles at the beautiful sight of his cute boyfriend in front of him, "hi kitty. what do you need?" he pulls his hand out from under his cheek and rubs michaels kitty ears. 

michael giggles and leans into lukes touch, "kitty wants to play with you." 

and luke loves when michael is a kitty, he turns completely submissive and hes just the cutest little thing in the world.

the smile on lukes face is so big right now, "what do you wanna play, baby?" hes rubbing michaels soft cheek now and his eyeliner catches his eye. luke usually puts it on for him and his heart swells because it looks so good without his help, "your eyeliner looks so good baby." 

michaels face lightens up, "it does? i did it myself this time! and my tail," he reaches behind him and pulls his tail around to show. 

luke gasps dramatically, leaning up on his elbow, "well you just dont need my help anymore do you?" he chuckles because he knew michael could do it, he just never chose too. 

"im a big kitty, of course i can, but you were sleeping so i did it myself," michael slumps and pouts. 

"im sorry i was asleep baby," luke pouts back and plants a kiss on michaels pout before leaning up all the way, "can you show me your tail, kitty?" 

michael furrows his eyebrow because didnt he just show him? but then he realizes, "oh! yes." he turns around and pulls up his sweater, planting his palms onto the ground in front of him. "does it look okay? did i do it right?" he asks shyly and wiggles his butt for luke to shake his tail.

luke smiles when michael wiggles his butt, hes so damn cute. he leans forward and spreads michaels cheeks just a bit, admiring how he stretches around the black plug. he then grabs the tail and runs his hand down the length of the soft fur, " it looks beautiful baby, you did such a good job. come here."

michael hears the pat luke makes on his lap with his hands and he doesnt hesitate to climb up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around lukes neck, "playtime now?" 

"of course, kitty, what should we do first?" luke holds michaels hips so he doesnt risk falling backwards.

"nuh uh, you sit there, im playing" michael shakes his head, "im going to play with you, okay? stay there." michael pokes lukes chest and leans in to kiss him.

luke chuckles against michaels lips, "am i your toy today?" 

"mhm! now stay!" michael says again with a pout, pointing a finger and luke couldnt help but laugh again, his boyfriend was the fucking cutest.

luke does as hes told, playing along with his boy. michael begins to pepper kisses all over lukes face, from his forehead to his lips and everywhere in between. then he kisses lukes neck, his kitty ears rubbing against lukes scruffy cheeks and it makes him giggle. 

michaels going further now, frowning at lukes button down he still hasnt changed out of from work and he hates buttons. but he'll make an exception for now because this is all for lukey.

luke watches michael as he focuses on unbuttoning his shirt, his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth and hes so determined. and wow, luke was so in love with this boy.

he waits patiently for michael to finish, and when he does michael opens the shirt to expose lukes chest and tummy. he kisses there this time, moving down to just below his bellybutton. luke doesnt bother taking the shirt off, he leaves it on, unbuttoned all the way to expose his skin as he lets michael do his thing. 

"im taking these off, okay lukey?" michael looks up at luke with his bright green eyes as he thumbs around the button of lukes jeans. 

luke smiles as michael asks for permission, he knows he doesnt need to, but he does anyway. he rubs michaels soft cheek and nods, "of course kitten, go ahead." 

michael leans into lukes touch and smiles, focusing back on undoing lukes jeans. he hooks his fingers into the hem, pulling them down. 

luke was usually an impatient guy, but he likes this. how michael was taking his time and doing his best to impress. which he definitely is, because luke is a little bit more in love with him right now.

hes down to his boxers now and michael licked his lips, eyeing the outline of what was pressing up against lukes tight boxers. and hes not even hard yet. 

"can i kiss, lukey?" he looks up again, tracing the outline in lukes boxers with his finger. luke tensed, sucking in a breath, "yeah baby, of course." 

michael hums and softly presses a kiss to the tip of lukes covered cock that was starting to get hard now with each kiss pressed along the length of it. michaels palms are flat on lukes thighs as hes sweetly kissing his cock, waiting until its fully hard so he could take the boxers off. he could feel himself get excited down below too, but he keeps his hands still because this is all for lukey. 

"doing good baby," luke whispers, rubbing the back of michaels head and curling his fingers in his hair. michael hums in reply, looking up with a smile as hes sticking his tongue out now and makes a wet patch in lukes boxers where he licks the tip. when lukes cock twitches against michaels tongue, michael jumps slightly and it makes them both giggle. 

michael leans back up and sits back on his heels, whimpering when the plug moves inside him. luke hears it, and he knows exactly what it is and it makes him smirk. but doesnt say anything as michaels tugging his boxers down now. 

his cock springs free up against his tummy and michael licked his lips, moving back towards it and grabbing a hold of it. luke rubs michaels arm, squeezing it lightly when michael doesnt even ask this time as hes kissing the tip of him. 

he holds the base of luke with both of his hands, holding it steady as hes pressing sweet kisses to it like it was a precious toy, and to michael it was. and as much as luke wanted michael to hurry up and swallow him whole, the sight below him was pretty cute. how hes giving his cock sweet precious kisses all up and down and around it. hes kissing from the base now, using his tongue a bit to make his way to the tip and he finally parts his lips to wrap them around it.

hes sucking the tip and hollowing his cheeks, just barely sucking as his tongue laps up against the smooth skin. luke moans quietly for the first time that night, relaxing all of his muscles and lazily running his fingers up and down michaels arm.

if michael was a real kitty, his ears wouldve perked up at the sound. but he likes to pretend they do and he makes a humming noise, closing his eyes and starting to really suck. his lips stretch around lukes cock and its gorgeous.

the sight shouldnt be so attractive, but it was. michaels beautiful, full pink lips stretched around the width of lukes cock with his pale cheeks hollowed- it was gorgeous from lukes view.

and when michael looks up through his eyelashes, it was even better. the dark line around his eyes from his eyeliner and the front of his kitty ears shown, where luke rubbed the soft black fur outlining of them. 

"good kitty, doing so good baby," luke praises his boy, rolling his head to the side and sighing. he doesnt close his eyes, he fights the urge so he could look at the beautiful sight between his legs. michael nods like he knows hes doing good, and it gives his head a bob which makes lukes cock twitch. then michael shakes his head and lukes confused. 

michael pulls off and shakes his head again, "dont come yet, lukey, okay?"  
   
it makes luke chuckle because hes usually the one to say that, but he plays along "okay baby i wont." 

then michaels off again in his little world, lapping at lukes cock and taking him almost all the way in and lukes confused as to why he hasnt taken him all the way down his throat yet. he knows he can, hes does it everytime. but he keeps his mouth shut, enjoying the wetness of michaels tongue as it slides down to his base and further below. 

and okay, michael has a weird thing for lukes balls. he likes to suck and squeeze on them, likes the feeling of them in his mouth when he sucks. and luke thinks its so adorable, the way his boyfriend has a weird liking for his balls. but when michaels lick at them and sucks one in his mouth, its not so adorable anymore. its fucking sexy and sinful, the dirty sounds coming from his mouth as he sucks away. hes humming happily, his eyes closed shut.

"fuck baby," luke moans, his hips rolling so his cock slides through michaels lazy fist. michael knows lukey is going to come soon but he waits a little longer, sucking in lukes other ball that he hasnt gotten to and hes rocking back and forth so the plug wiggles inside him and gives him some kind of pleasure since his own cock was aching beneath his sweater.

michael finally pulls off of lukes balls and giggles, "you know i like them lukey." then hes getting up straddling luke. 

"take my tail out please," he asks politely like the polite boy he is while hes spreading his cheeks apart. luke nods, leaning forward to kiss at michaels exposed collar bones. he reaches behind, teasing his fingers between michaels cheeks and petting his tail a couple more times before gently and slowly pulling the plug out. 

michael bites his lip at the burn, his whole clenching around nothing once its pulled out with a sound. luke sets the tail next to him on the couch and rubs michaels now stretched open hole.

"stretched yourself out good baby," luke smiles, still nibbling at michaels collarbones. michael blushes, taking one hand away from his spread cheeks and still held the other one open, "gonna sit now," he mumbles and reaches for lukes cock, guiding it to his clenching hole. luke pushes michaels sweater up so his cock would be reavealed and he runs his hands down to his hips, guiding michael down slowly so he doesnt hurt himself.

michael sucks in a breath, the tip of lukes cock stretching him wide already. he takes him in all the way, pulling his hands away from his butt cheeks and holding onto lukes shoulders.

"missed you all day," michael whines as he starts to move his hips, clawing at lukes shoulders at the stretch of his walls. he starts to lift himself up, gently sinking back down until he was completely ready.

"i know baby," luke sighs, grunting at the end when michael clenched around him. he leans forward to kiss michaels red, swollen lips, kissing him sweetly. he rolls his hips up against michaels ass, squeezing his perfect pale cheeks as he does so and he slips his tongue in his mouth. michael whimpers, luke humping up against him, making both of their movements come together to make michael feel so good.

michael kisses back eagerly, moving his arms to wrap around lukes neck and arching his back to press his chest against his. he just wants to be as close as possible. he missed him so much today.

he starts to really go now, lifting himself up with his knees as fast as he could to with loud, heavy drops. it felt incredible.

it made luke pull away from michaels sweet lips and throw his head back against the couch cushion, "oh fuck kitten, doing so good." hes gripping michaels hips and sneaking his fingers over to his throbbing cock bouncing between his legs. but michael shakes his head. 

"gonna cum untouched for you lukey," he moans breathessly, grinding and bouncing and doing every movement possible to make lukey- and of course himself- feel so good. and its working, hes doing such a good job doing this all by himself and luke is so proud of his kitty.

luke moans at that, nodding and moving his hands to michaels ass instead of his hips this time. he spreads his cheeks, not really knowing if it does anything but he can just imagine the way it looks. he makes a mental note to do that next time hes fucking michael face down ass up. to get a clear view of how nicely michaels ass takes his cock. 

michael buries his face in lukes neck when the tip of lukes finger is just above his hole and hes pushing back against him. "oh lukey, it feels so good. did you miss me today?" 

luke can makeout what michael says even though it was muffled against his neck. "yes baby, i missed you so much. this is so good, thank you kitty." hes wrapping his arms around michaels waist now, holding him close as theyre both fucking now. luke fucking up into michaels ass while michaels grinding down. 

michael whimpers happily and nuzzles the kitty ears on his head into lukes cheek. he loves pleasing his lukey. 

his cock is pressing against lukes tummy and he knows he said he was gonna cum untouched. but they were his own rules and he can bend them a little right? yes he can, he decides and begins to rut his cock into lukes tummy as he grinds down.

lukes smirking because he knows michael has to be touched somehow, even if its just a little. his cock needs attention at some point. but he knows he tried and hes so proud of him for that. 

"lukey, i- can you come? i need to come but i wanna- wanna see you first," michael lifts his head out of lukes neck and his cheeks are red and hot, his eyes such a beautiful, dark green. and thats when luke knows hes ready. 

"yeah baby, im so proud of you, you know that?" luke presses his forehead against michaels, biting his lip because fuck, hes gonna come. he feels michael tighten around him and his cock is so warm and hot and tight right now, and his hips are stuttering when hes coming now.

michael gasps at the warm, oozy feeling inside of him and it makes him smile. when lukes eyes are squeezed shut and he throws his head back, he kisses him. just presses a sweet kiss to his lips, "i love you." he whispers right before hes coming too, squirting his sweet cum all over his sweater and lukes tummy. hes clawing at lukes chest and hes making those beautiful, sweet high pitched sounds he makes each time he comes. 

and fuck, luke was so in love. his boyfriend did all of this for him, dressed up all by himself and fucked him so good. 

hes smiling like an idiot- they both are. it makes luke grab michael by his cheeks and kiss him.

"i love you so much, my sweet kitty," he whispers and runs his hands through michaels hair, his kitty ears falling off. neither of them bother to put them back on. 

"can i clean you lukey?" michaels asks, already lifting himself off of lukes cock and scrambling back to his knees. luke just nods, letting michael do as he pleases. he hums as he cleans his cock, loving the taste of him. he gets every drop, kissing down to lukes balls even though there wasnt any cum down there. he just likes them.

he makes sure to lick the drops on lukes tummy and stands up with a wide smile, "done! bath time, im washing you." he grabs lukes hand and pulls him up. 

luke laughs and shakes his head, what did he do to deserve the best and cutest boyfriend in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
